


Not Sam- Body Swap

by Megamonster



Series: Supernatural Smutlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5x12- Swap Meat, Also underage sex, Anal Sex, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Gary is Sam's body, Gary's confused, Gary's not sure if he likes it, M/M, Since Gary is like 17 or something, Smut, sort of non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamonster/pseuds/Megamonster
Summary: Gary is enjoying his new bod, Dean doesn't know Sam's in some teen and wants a little something from his "Sammy".





	Not Sam- Body Swap

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda sorta almost maybe underage and non-con-ish. It is also Dean and Gary, but in Sam's body. So Dean is clueless, basically.

Gary kept looking at himself in the mirror of the motel bathroom. He just got out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist and was flexing the muscles of his new body with beads of water gliding down each ridge.

"I love this body!" He exclaims quietly to himself, flexing his biceps. The main door opens and a plastic bag is heard being set down on a surface.

"Sammy?" Dean shouts.

"Bathroom, be out in a minute." He shouts his reply. Gary turned back to the mirror, gave one last flex, smiling to himself, then the bathroom door opens. "Uh, Dean, what are you doing in here?" He keeps a good grip on the towel to make sure his not brother doesn't see his rather large package. But Dean has stopped, staring at him, biting his lower lip and checking him out.

"Damn, Sammy. The things I could do to you." Gary starts to get confused and flustered.

"Wh-what things?" He didn't mean to stammer. Dean backed out and closed the door, leaving Gary alone, confused and slightly aroused. Gary knows for a fact he isn't gay, he's into girls, but there's something about this man. He gets dressed and walks out to see Dean devouring something he brought for breakfast. "Here." And tosses something from the bag at him.

"Thanks." He says a little too quietly and goes to sit on one of the beds.

"Come sit by me." Dean turns to pout.

"I-I'm good over here." Opens the packaging and takes a bite with a shaky hand.

"Please Sammy." Gary doesn't look at him, cause he figures he has puppy eyes on, but he sighs and gets up, sitting across from Dean. Picking at his food, trying not to think about what his not brother is planning. Suddenly his stomach starts to hurt. "You alright, you got a pained look on your face."

"Yea, I think I might be getting a stomach ache. I'm gonna go lie down." Gary puts the food on the table and lays down on the furthest bed, rolling onto his side so his back was to Dean. His eyes slid shut and felt his body relax and he fell asleep. He woke up about 30 minutes later to a weird warmth behind him. Gary groaned in confusion and the arm squeezed tighter around his waist. He gasped when he felt the other hand brush over his crotch. Gary tried to pry himself away from Dean but the hand slipped passed the waistband of his pants and boxers, gripping his semi-hard cock. "Dean, what are you doing?" He asks breathlessly.

"Shhh don't worry about it baby." Dean says in his ear, hot breath ghosting over his skin.

"Dean." Almost a warning, but he can't seem to say anything else as Dean's hand his stroking him to full hardness.

"God Sam, seeing you fresh out of the shower really got me all hot and bothered." Dean licks a stripe up his 'brothers' neck. Eliciting a moan from the man under him. "Let's get these clothes off, hmm?"

"Fuck yes." Gary turned his head and Dean crashed their lips for a needy heated kiss, all tongue and teeth. He wasn't sure if he was doing this right, but figured he'd go with instinct. Dean pulled out of his pants and stood up from the bed. Ripping off his clothes in milliseconds, leaving Gary stunned at the sight before him. He's never seen another man like this, and this man was gorgeous. His mouth went dry and his hands were sweating. He suddenly remembered that things were happening and tried tearing the clothing off of his large body. As soon as every clothing article had disappeared somewhere in the room, Dean pounced on the man. Crashing their lips again, much more passionate than before. Dean trails his kisses down Gary's face, nipping at the place that connects his jaw. Dean chuckles at the whimper produced. Making his way all over his neck, occasionally leaving his mark around the sides. Licking down the center, over the Adam's Apple, trailing down between his pecs and sharply moving so his mouth latched onto his right nipple. "..s-shit.. Dean.." Gary shuddered at the sensation. Dean hums and lightly bites the hardened bud with his teeth. A half moan half gasp came out of his throat

"Jesus Sammy, I've never heard these sounds come out of you before. You sound like an inexperienced virgin teen." Dean growls looking at the hazel orbs staring back. "I wonder what kind of sounds I can get when I do this." Dean quickly shimmies down the lithe body and sucks down his cock. Gary watched as Dean went all the way down till the tip hit the back of his throat. A loud moan erupted out of him.

"Oh fuck!" Gary places his hands on the back of Dean's head, more to steady himself and not thrust further down his throat. He could feel Dean hollow his cheeks on the drag up but swiftly sinks back down. Gary arches his back, gripping onto Dean's short hair. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" He kept repeating like a mantra. Something was different about Sam. Dean was too horny to care at this moment. Unbeknownst to Gary, Dean had somehow slicked up a finger and was starting to insert past the tight ring of muscle. His mouth opened at the intrusion. He could feel Dean stroking his insides, touching every inch with every stroke, but it's not enough. He needed something more. "DeanDeanDean." The older brother slipped off the cock with a wet pop.

"Yea Sammy? What d'you need?" One finger slowly moving and twisting in Gary's tight hole.

"More." It was more of a breath than it was a solid answer. A second finger was sliding in with the first, it was a bit painful at first, but Dean curled them up and the tips brushed across something that made Gary scream. "Holy fuck!"

"Mmm I really do love the sounds you make." Dean moans biting his lip. Gary's chest was rising and falling, little breathy moans and whimpers escaped his mouth. His hands had left Dean's head and were clawing the sheets beneath him.

"I need you-" Gary moans.

"Don't worry baby, I got you." Dean removed his fingers and slicked his cock. He lifts his head from the bed to watch Dean, his face of pure ecstasy. "Hold your legs for me." Gary grabs under his knees and pulls them as close as he can to his chest. Dean lines himself up and slides in slowly. He doesn't stop until he's fully sheathed, sitting there, waiting for his cue to move. Dean would shift his hips slightly just to watch his brother squirm and writhe as the tip of his cock would brush that special bundle of nerves.

"You can move." Gary says calmly. Dean pulls out just leaving the tip and shoves his way back in. Both men groan. "This feels amazing." He exclaims between a couple of loud moans as Dean sets up a rhythm.

"It's fucking awesome." Dean leans down so his arms rested on either side of Gary's head and catches his lips to Gary's. Every moan was caught by each other's mouths. Gary let go of his legs and wrapped them around Dean and wrapped his arms around his neck. This new angle sent Dean's cock brushing his prostate on every other thrust. Gary arched against Dean's body and moaning much louder than before.

"Dean don't stop, please!" He begged, to which he happily complied. His hips snapped faster sending them both into sweet bliss. Dean's cock targeted that sweet spot mercilessly. Dean wanted Sam to fall apart beneath him, that was the best part about what they do when alone with each other. Spending the time and try to make one of them break first. Dean slammed into Gary one more time, right into his prostate and he came untouched. Gary screamed as he came, thick white ropes coating both of their stomachs. Gary was clenching around Dean and fidgeting at the oversensitive hole he was pumping into.

"Damn, so tight." Dean thrusted twice and came inside Gary. "Sam." He gritted out, stilled his movements to catch his breath. He pulled out and watched his cum slide out of his abused hole. "Fuck that's hot." Gary laid there, contemplating what had just happened. He knew Sam and Dean were brother's, and this was wrong, but for some reason he couldn't help but feel the love the older brother shares for Sam. He turns his head to face away from Dean. "Well, um we should get going on the case." Dean grabs his clothes and walks into the bathroom, presumably to clean up.

"What the fuck. This is wrong, so wrong, I'm not gay." Gary says to himself. "I need to hurry up and take care of him." He gets up and rushes to get dressed and go with him.

 

Dean was watching his brother at the bar, talking to some cougar, ever since this morning he'd been acting really strange. Nearly crashing Baby like he didn't know how to drive, actually liking the music he played. Then at the bar, having a really awesome day over a normal salt and burn. Eating a bacon burger, getting real with him on a different level, and actually drinking with him, like hardcore, let loose kind of drinking. It was weird, like he wasn't Sam. But then watching him walk out of the bar, excitedly saying 'We're gonna do it!' as he ran to catch up with her, a sinking feeling in his stomach occurred. He knew that wasn't his brother. Eventually he left the bar and went back to the motel. He set up some pillows under the covers to make it look like he was sleeping, shut off the lights and waited for whoever he was driving with to come back. Seemed like hours went by and this guy walked in and went straight to the lumpy bed, pulled out his gun and pointed at it. Dean scared the guy and punched him.

"You're not Sam." He sounded almost hurt, but more frustrated and angry.

"Ow." Not Sam said. Dean had tied him to a chair and picked up the motel phone and dial in some numbers to listen to his voicemail. Didn't sound like Sam on the other end, sounded like some prepubescent teen.

'Uh, this is gonna sound crazy- really crazy- but I think, uh, I think I'm in the wrong body. Heheheh. *beep* Dean, the guy right next to you is not me! *beep* Dean, check your friggin voicemail, dammit.' He hangs the phone up.

"Alright pal, either you start talking or I start waterboarding." Walks up to the guy he tied up.

"Oh, my god, don't hurt me, please! I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!" Panic rising in his tone.

"Hey, pull it together champ." Dean grabs his shoulder.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die." He panickly begs.

"Where's Sam?" Voice loud and resonating.

"In my - my friend's basement. His parents are out of town." He admits looking into Dean's eyes.

"Parents? How old are you?" Looking confused.

"17."

"17 huh?" He looks down at the ground and thinks to himself, a look of slight horror on his face. He fucked a underaged teen in Sam's body. Dean gulped but put himself together just as he's thrown backwards, knocking over a lamp and lands onto the ground, lying still.

 

After getting everything back to normal, exercising the demon out of Nora, and taking Gary home. Sam had a little heart to heart with him and told him things would get better with his parents and that Nora didn't join to be a satanist cause she wanted to, only to get closer to Gary. Sam got in the car and Gary walked over to Dean.

"Um, so what happened this morning-" He started.

"Yea, let's not talk about that, it's fine and I'm sorry for what you had to see." Dean reassures.

"Alright." As soon as the two walked into the house and the boys got back in the car, Dean had to tell Sam what happened this morning. But Sam noticed something was off with his body before and wanted to talk to his brother about when they were alone. Now that they were driving away Sam thought he'd better talk to Dean about this now.

"So, uh, Dean." Sam started lightly.

"Yea?" He makes a quick glance to his younger sibling.

"What happened while Gary was in my body?" Dean could already hear the jealousy in his barely there tone. He only shrugged while watching the road. "Cause it feels like my ass had gotten some recently. Care to explain?" Sam crosses his arms. Dean pulls the car over on the side of the back road and turns to look at Sam.

"Alright, I can sense the jealousy in your voice, but don't be mad, I didn't know it wasn't you at the time. I needed to piss when I got back to the motel and walked in to see you or Gary had just gotten out of the shower, and I dunno, things just kind of progressed." Dean says eyes full of apology.

"But it wasn't me you were pleasing. An underage virgin, Dean. In my body!" Sam looks to the front.

"Sam, I didn't know that it wasn't you. I'm sorry! You have to believe me!" Dean begs.

"I dunno." He shakes his head, unsure what to do. "I do believe you, it's just, how could you not know that it wasn't me?"

Dean shrugs, "I'm really, truly sorry Sam. What can I do to make it up to you?"

Sam taps his index finger to his bottom lip, "Well, I'm not sure, but we have a lot of driving, I'll figure something out." Dean gulped and put the car in drive and continued down the road. Anxiety boiling up inside of him, he knows he's going to be in a lot of trouble once Sam figures out what he wants him to do.


End file.
